In a number of situations there is a need for interconnecting electronic modules efficiently. For example in the new Telecom equipment design, there is an eavy use of known SFF (Small Form Factor) and SFP (Small Form Plugable) optical modules which can be interconnected on the front panel by LC optical connectors of a known type.
Typically the front panel width of said optical modules is small (i.e. 20 mm/25 mm). Therefore it is very difficult to hook/unhook (connect/disconnect) LC optical connectors manually by fingers.
In particular, with reference to FIG. 2, the LC connector has on a side a retaining latch LC-RL engaging in a corresponding slot in the socket on the front panel of the optical module. To operate the LC connector manually a minimum width of the front panel should be required, which is greater than the available one. This is a drawback especially for removing/unhooking the LC connector, as it should be needed to press the retaining latch with the fingers.
This creates practical operating problems which render the LC optical connectors unusable with the available dimensions of the optical modules.